


RWBY-Not-So-Chibi - Bosom Buddies

by GrimGraveyard



Series: RWBY-Not-So-Chibi-verse [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Assertive Weiss Schnee, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Sex, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, White Rose - Freeform, Winter is a Mood, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimGraveyard/pseuds/GrimGraveyard
Summary: It's weird. It's absurd! It's nonsensical and plotless! It's lewd! It's RWBY-Not-So-Chibi! *Letter to Winter / *Weiss Studying / *Friend Forever NSFW, contains implied adult themes and nudity. White Rose focused.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: RWBY-Not-So-Chibi-verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631146
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	RWBY-Not-So-Chibi - Bosom Buddies

RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.

RWBY-Not-So-Chibi

**Bosom Buddies**

_*Friend Forever – In which Ruby's plan of giving her and Weiss special "friendship bracelets" backfires._

"Weiss, Weiss! Look! I got us friendship bracelets!"

The fencer sighed and opted to not acknowledge her leader's intrusion with a dignified response. Not when she could scroll through photos of said leader in a two-piece swimsuit that she took during their time to the beach that one time when Ruby had invited herself and everyone else to _Weiss'_ vacation. They were a lot more interesting to look at than Ruby when she was fully clothed.

Then again, if she didn't do this then the sniper would not leave her alone and as much as the heiress loved the idea, she preferred if it was during other circumstances. Ignoring Ruby rarely worked anyhow.

So without looking up and a sigh escaping her lips, Weiss extended her hand. "Alright Ruby, put it here."

What clung to her wrist was cold and hard and the faint yet audible click immediately caught her attention and she tore her eyes from her Scroll in time to hear a second click.

Around her wrist was **not** a friendship bracelet of any kind, but a simple handcuff.

And it was linked to Ruby's wrist with the girl shaking and smirking as she stuck her tongue out at the fencer.

"Gotcha, bestie! Now we're together forever! Friendship!"

Weiss cocked an eyebrow and shot her a look, glanced down at the handcuffs, and back up again. "Really?"

"Don't you know? Besties stay together forever! Besties share everything!" Ruby exclaimed with a toothy smile. "I've got the whole day planned! First we—"

Her voice trailed off and she stared off over the courtyard. Her smile turned into confusion and then a pout, finally settling on an apologetic smile. "Oh dang it! I, uh…need to use the bathroom…"

"You didn't think this through, did you, dolt?" Weiss asked, deadpanned. Her mind, however, was in overdrive mode.

"Ehe...No, I uh…guess not…So uhm, we should probably try to get this off us, huh? I kind of threw away the key so that you wouldn't try to take it…"

Weiss kept staring at her with her inner musings concealed. "Is that right?"

"Yeah…" She squeezed her legs together awkwardly. "So…Help?"

"Let's get you to a bathroom first of all," the fencer stated and began to lead the way.

x.x

"Uhm, Weiss? I need you to turn around—"

"Oh no, no, no. You have to commit to your stupid decisions. `Together forever´, you said so yourself."

Ruby's eyes widened. "W-W-Well, y-yeah, but this is different! I really need to pee so could you just—"

"No. Pull your panties down and lift up your skirt. Do it." She held up her Scroll. "Squat down and let me see it before you go. Besties share everything, isn't that right, _bestie?_ "

Ruby swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly did what she needed to do, all while a smirking Weiss squatted down with her, Scroll in hand, as the sniper eventually bared her quivering, hairless cunny for the heiress.

"That's a lovely, pretty pink."

x.x

"W-Weiss, I think we really need to get this off us…"

"No, no, no, don't be absurd, this was YOUR idea." The fencer yanked Ruby towards her. "We'll be studying together now. Aren't you happy, Ruby? We're doing things together, as _partners_."

"This isn't what I had in mind!"

"But we're doing it whether you like it or not," Weiss shot back with a smirk. "So either sit down and study or sit on my lap. Your choice."

"W-What?"

"You heard me. Sit down and study or sit on my lap. Either way," She held up her wrist and flicked it for emphasis. "We're doing this."

"I…uh…ngh…Fine!" Ruby pouted and took the seat next to her team-member—

"Changed my mind; you'll be sitting on my lap," she said and yanked the cuffs to pull the sniper over.

"Ah! H-Hey, Weiss—!"

"What's the matter, _bestie_? Don't you want to be together anymore?"

"W-Weiss…Of course I do! It's just—"

"Then why don't we do this _together_ , hm? I'll help you with your studies, and my lap is pretty comfortable isn't it?"

"Well…Yeah okay it is. Fine, let's do this stupid homework…H-Hey, watch those hands!"

"I have to make sure not slipping off your seat." Weiss's lips quirked into a smirk as she leaned in real close to Ruby for the rest of their study session.

x.x

When it was time to sleep, Weiss had decided that they share her bed since it was much safer than "that death trap" Ruby had for a bed. Changing clothes had been a challenge by which it meant that they were still dressed from the waist up.

_"Weeiiss…Weeiisss….Hey, Weiss. Weiss."_

"What," she punctuated sharply in a whisper.

"I can't sleep like this."

"Should've thought of that before you slapped these things on, dolt."

"Come on, Weiss! I've learned my lesson! I'll never do this again!"

"Hmm…Have you?" She suddenly rolled over on top of the sniper, hand interlocked with Ruby's. "Because I think you need to learn very thoroughly."

Ruby merely squeaked as the fencer leaned in close, teasing the sniper's lips with her own with careful grazes before indulging them both as quietly as possible through the night.

The key was found the next day, but Ruby seemed to only follow the fencer around even more since.

x.x

_*Weiss Studying - Ruby wants to hang out with Weiss, but the fencer is too busy with academics. Ruby decides to distract her the only way she know how._

"I'M BORED!" Ruby exclaimed as she kicked the dorm room door open upon entry with enough force as it slammed back shut in her wake. "Entertain me."

"Can't right now. I'm studying," Weiss deadpanned replied without as much peering up from her notes.

"Yeah, I know you're busy…" The silver-eyed sniper stated with a huff, rubbing her legs. "That makes sense. I don't, _mm_ , have anything else to do, whether you've got stuff to do, that's fine." She pranced around the room, rubbing her neck. "After you're done, uh, would you wanna…hang out?"

"I'll be at this all night," was her curt response.

Ruby's face heated up as she kept walking around the room, absentmindedly looking around. Her comics that had been strewn around the room promised a temporary distraction as she fanned herself, but eventually she ended up scooting across the floor as she rubbed her thighs together.

"Maybe we can study together?"

"Ruby, I really need to focus."

Ruby pouted and kept scooting across the dorm room with another huff. Her body was hot and grew hotter still as she rolled around, chafing her thighs from the insistent rubbing.

Weiss didn't as much look up from her textbooks. She was in her own world of academics and staying ahead of the curve with her homework and scoring extra marks from the teachers—

A flurry of rose-petals whirled around the fencer in a sudden burst as she shielded herself. The breeze faded just as quickly when Weiss dared to open her eyes, her gaze immediately drawn to what was now on her desk. Her pupils dilated as a bolt of wet heat rushed to between trembling loins and her mouth dried up, then immediately salivated from the sight.

Ruby's silver eyes met hers, heavy-lidded and amorous. Her face was flushed scarlet. Clad only in her hood and stockings, she spread her legs for the heiress to reveal a dripping honeypot that _just happened_ to trickle down onto Weiss papers. She beckoned the fencer with a slow come-hither motion, softly uttering, "You made me do this…"

The heiress' face burst into heat as her gaze wandered over Ruby's lithe, athletic body, specifically milky-pale swells capped with pert, pink nipples and her pretty-pink sex with a tuft of gradient curls crowned just above her sweet little bundle of nerves.

Her clothes came off in seconds before she pounced on the sniper.

x.x

_*Letter to Winter - In which Weiss writes a letter back to her sister about her team...specifically Ruby. For a specific reason._

Weiss sat down at her desk, pen and paper ready in hand for in her mind handwritten letters still had a place in the modern age of wireless communication.

_My dearest Winter. My time at Beacon is going well thus far. As you know, I was not selected to be Team Leader, but worry not; our capable leader is doing a wonderful job. You've met Ruby Rose so I'm sure you already know her credentials, not to mention her capabilities and drive that inspires us each day._

_Yes, I'm firmly aware that you already know all of this; I saw how you were ogling her back at the Vytal festival. I noticed the way you acted around and behaved towards her, dropping the formality to casually compliment her._

_I'm happy to inform you that Ruby and I have grown a lot closer since then – no, I should say I'm ecstatic!_

_While she can be a bit clumsy and naïve at times Ruby is an interesting person and as you are aware, a cutie. Not that I need to go into details about her several attractive points; you already know._

_And it gladdens me that your visit had to be short, because having to fight you off would've been too much of a hassle. It gave me and Ruby some more alone-time if you catch my drift. I'm certain you do._

_You see, I know you have been trying to get her number – trying to establish some sort of connection with her. She's such a sweet girl who manages to capture that sublime blend of cute and sexy and I can tell she's going to be a real looker when she's older, not that she isn't already; but the Rose has yet to fully bloom._

_She's sexy, kind, caring, and really growing into the leader-role. As much as I was against the decision in the beginning I've really warmed up to it and her as we spend every day together. And we talk a lot. I know plenty of things about her you don't. In fact, I know everything about her._

_Her hopes and dreams, her favourite food and drink, hobbies, and the sounds she makes when I touch her, kiss her, lick her, bite her and absolutely ravage her._

_Because the best thing about Ruby Rose? I tapped that. I tapped it so super-hard you wouldn't believe. The only white in this White-rose is me and I'm not letting you anywhere near it._

_So allow me to end this letter in the most befitting, eloquent way possible, dear sister;_

_SUCK IT._

_Love, Weiss._

"Weeeeissss! What's taking so long?!"

"Just writing a letter to Winter, babe," she casually replied. She turned to the sniper and smirked as she got up, naked as the day she was born save for the small strapon-harness with an icy-blue phallus. "Impatience doesn't suit you, Ruby."

"But I neeeed it…" Ruby whined and gyrated her hips, her legs spread and arms suspended by Glyphs over at the fencer's bed.

"Mm…" Weiss hummed as she walked over. "I'm sorry for neglecting you, but it was important that I wrote to my sister. Rest assured that I will make it up to you…thoroughly."

Silver eyes sparkled as Ruby panted and shook her hips as an invitation.

Weiss chuckled and leaned over to steal a tender kiss, one which Ruby reciprocated, before the heiress lined up her fake phallus against a dripping wet sex.

**x.x.x**

The letter crumpled in Winter's tightened fist as the Special Operative glared daggers out the window of her office.

So her sister thought that Ruby was hers? She would show her the level of experience in the age-gap between them and win the little rose over. Whatever Weiss could do, Winter could do better.

"Of course you realize, dear sister," she said with a smirk. "That this means war."

**Fin**


End file.
